Father, Pirate, Dragon?
by swift56
Summary: A man and his daughter end up on a deserted island, only to be found by a group of young pirates, the captain aiming to be the King of pirates. The strangest part however would have to be that this world houses Pokemon, and some humans can even turn into these wonderful creatures, including, our two new arrivals... some rather powerful ones at that.
1. Prologue

**What's this? Something new? Why yes, yes it is.**

 **And you probably didn't expect this one either.**

 **Though, I gotta ask, if after reading this, someone gets interested in making a reading for it, obviously using the Strawhats, let me know.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

"Right, thanks again for lending us your fishing boat dad, she's been wanting to go for a little while now." said a man's voice as they stood under the shade of a tree.

He listened to a voice, his father, on the other end of his phone, nodding at some of the things said, before chuckling "Right, we'll make sure to bring back some big ones."

He nodded again "Right, see you later dad, tell mom and lil bro I said hi." the man said with a smile, before he hung up his phone.

He stepped out of the shade and into the sun, revealing himself to have dark brown, almost black, hair with jade green eyes, he wore a simple red shirt underneath an open dark grey wool vest, and a simple pair of brown slacks with black sneakers.

He stretched his arms out, looking out over the foggy waters of the bay in the early morning lights.

His contemplation was quickly stopped however, as he felt something warp around his right leg, making him look down with a smile.

It was a little girl of 4-5 years of age, with a lighter shade of brown hair that wavily went down to her shoulders, and the same jade green eyes he had, wearing a white long sleeved shirt with flowers printed on it, and a green dress that went past her knees and pink sandals on her feet.

"Ready for some fishing sweetie?" the man asked the little girl with a smile.

She nodded in return, smiling up at him happily "Thanks for taking me fishing daddy." she said and hugged his leg again, making him chuckle as he bent down and picked her up, carrying her in his arms as she essentially sat on his forearm and held his shoulder.

He walked towards a decently sized fishing boat that was tied to a pier, putting a lifejacket on his daughter before sitting her down on one of the seats on the boat, getting in and untying it before rowing out into the bay.

Sometime later, as the fog was slowly lifting, the man helping his daughter to fish with a custom made child sized fishing rod, obviously he made sure she was incredibly careful, considering he didn't want her to be hurt from her own hook.

Suddenly, he felt the boat lurch to the side a bit, making him stumble as his daughter lost her grip on her fishing rod, pouting as she saw it out of reach in the water.

Then the boat started to move around even more, almost like it was spinning on itself.

The man courched down as the little girl fell down, grabbing her and holding her in his arms.

"What's going on daddy?" the little girl asked, clearly afraid.

He looked around, seeing that the boat was indeed spinning faster and faster, and for some reason strange lights seemed to be coming up from the water beneath.

"I don't know Maria, but don't worry, I'll keep you safe." he whispered to his daughter, now revealed to be called Maria.

The boat didn't stop, as he hunkered down and held his daughter close, the lights from the water getting brighter.

Soon he was forced to close his eyes, as he suddenly felt himself free falling, clutching his daughter to his chest.

And when the fog lifted from the bay that morning, all that would be found was a boat, floating aimlessly, with no one aboard.

* * *

A groan was heard on a beach, as someone woke up, dazed.

It was the man from earlier, who sat up, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs.

He looked down, seeing his daughter, passed out in his arms, hugging her as he sighed, glad that she was ok.

He then looked back up, blinking in surprise as he realised they definetly weren't back home, since what he was looking at was clearly the sea.

He stood up, looking around, behind him, the beach seemed to lead into a forest.

"Well, best to start looking." he muttered as he made for the forest, holding his unconscious daughter in his arms.

He kept on walking for several minutes, quickly coming to the conclusion that the island was deserted.

He'd tried to send a call with his phone, but was dismayed to see it was broken.

"Doesn't help that there were no islands close by, and the sea was still far enough into the bay that this shouldn't be possible." he sighed "Where are we then? Don't tell me this is like lil bro's stories he loves so much? This is like some stupid cliché story intro." he muttered the last part as he stepped into a small clearing, stopping as he looked around before "Ow!" he exclaimed as something fell on his head, hard.

He shook his head after that, hearing something else fall off, though it landed next to him instead of on his head.

He looked down, blinking as he saw the strangest pair of fruits at his feet.

One was shaped like a dragonfruit, though it was rather large, and, well...

"It looks like it jumped out of the devils fruit bowl." he muttered as he sat down, looking at the blood red fruit with waves and swirls on it.

As for the other, it looked much more tame to be honest, appearing as a soft green pomegranate with waves running along it.

"Well, I know which one Maria isn't eating." he said outloud, looking down as he felt his daughter stir in his arms.

He sat her in his lap as she woke up, yawning softly as she rubbed her eyes.

"You ok sweetie?" the man asked her, making her look up at him and nod, a bit confused as she looked around.

"Where are we daddy?" she asked curiously.

He sighed "I don't know, I woke up on a beach earlier and I just started exploring until you woke up, and I did find these." he said, gesturing to the fruit in front of them.

She looked at the fruit, cocking her head to the side cutely as she looked at them in confusion.

He picked up the soft green fruit and handed it to her "Here, this one looks tasty right? You're probably getting hungry by now."

As if to agree with him, her stomach grumbled softly, making her giggle, before she grabbed the fruit, and bit into it, her face reacting as if she bit into something sour "Blegh." she said as she stuck her tongue out.

His lips quirked a bit at that "Yeah, I guess hoping everything tastes right would be asking for too much." he said, before looking at the blood red fruit, grabbing it and looking it over, before sighing and taking a bite, his eyes going wide as he swallowed some of it, gritting his teeth at the taste "Holy fudge that's rancid." he said as he too stuck out his tongue.

Maria groaned suddenly, catching his attention "I feel weird daddy."

His eyes widenned in worry, but before he could do anything, he suddenly felt strange himself.

Maria seemed to notice he wasn't feeling too well either, sliding off his leg as be bent forward and started panting.

As for herself, she mostly felt dizzy, sitting down, thinking it would just pass, like when she would spin in place.

She closed her eyes as the feeling wouldn't go away, for some reason she could feel her body get closer to the ground.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself looking directly down at the grass, trying to move, only to stumble forward, almost like she had two left feet.

She opened her eyes again after closing them from falling forward, curious as to why the fall only lasted a millisecond.

She looked to where her father had been, only for her eyes to go wide at what she was seeing.

A huge beast with grey skin and six stubby legs like an elephant, but outfitted with golden claws, a large tail on it's backside, it had a tall upper body, with it's front belly being black with five red lines going across on it. Surrounding it's legs and it's neck were what looked like pieces of golden armor, the same pieces covering most of it's head, and forming a pair of horns on it's brow. It's face was a dark grey, with red eyes, and it had wings made frm darkness itself, three red spikes present on each wing.

And she knew what that beast was.

"Giratina?" she said in awe as she looked up at the legendary pokemon, that moved it's head to look at her, making her eep and curl up on herself in fear.

And then the best _spoke,_ and in a voice she clearly recognized.

"Maria?" the creature said in her father's voice, making her stop shaking and look up at him, her eyes wide.

"Daddy?" she said, unsure, seeing the large dragon nod at her and bend it's upper body down so it was closer to her level.

"It's me sweetie... though I have to admit, it's both hard and easy to believe I'm looking at you." he said, some amusement creeping into his tone.

She tilted her head, confused as to what he meant.

He chuckled softly "You've turned into a Shaymin." he said.

"Really?" she breathed in awe as she looked at herself the best she could.

She looked to be a small white hedgehog, with soft grass on it's back instead of quills, and a pair of pinks flowers on the sides of it's head.

She tried to move again, this time being mindful of the fact she had four short legs, managing to walk to her father "Are we gonna be ok daddy?" she asked him.

He moved his head from side to side "I think so, I mean, I don't feel bad... maybe we'll figure out how this works."

She nodded, knowing her father was most likely right.

* * *

A week had passed since their arrival on this strange island, and in that time, they had managed to figure out how their new powers worked.

First, they were indeed capable of changing back, finding that their clothes were still intact somehow, even though they had disappeared at first.

Secondly, becoming those legendary pokemon, had granted them their same abilities, meaning having the actual Abilities of the Pokemon, and their attacks, something the father made sure to practice constantly, his daughter watching him.

With a bit of effort, he found that using the attacks didn't mean he had to be in his full form, of course, there was a halfway form that made it easier.

The best way to describe the halfway forms would be as if someone had taken the pokemon in question, and turned it human, with some of it's original traits still there.

For example, the father's clothes seemed to turn into a bodysuit similar to Giratina's form, while gaining a tail, wings, and the golden horns on his head.

As for Maria, her clothing became a pure white dress with flowers woven into it, and her hair became green and leafy, with pink flowers seemingly tucked behind her ears.

It was while they were, once again, foragging for food, wondering why everything other fruit they found looked normal, unlike the first two which were definetly the cause of their abilities, that both of them were sure they could hear voices.

From the sound of things, some people had docked on the island.

The man tapped his chin in thought, wondering if perhaps they had a ship "Well, I suppose it doesn't hurt to try." he said to himself, with Maria looking up at him.

"What's going on daddy?" she asked, confused.

"We're gonna find out Maria." he told her as he picked her up, carrying her towards the source of the voice.

He kept walking, soon hearing some sound off in another direction, but coudl hear the waves, realising he was close to the shore line.

Curious, he peered back the trees, and paled at what he saw.

A skull and crossbones with a strawhat on top of it's head.

Quickly he turned tail and ran back into the forest.

'Dammit! Of course pirates end up finding this island, instead of people who would help! I swear if any single one of them dare try and lay a finger on Maria I'll cut them to pieces!'

Those were his thoughts as he ran, though, if he would have looked at the ship more, he might have noticed that the skull's grin was mischievous compared to deadly, and that the figurehead of the ship was a sheep's head.

He kept on running, not stopping, while Maria simply looked at him in confusion, not understanding what was wrong with the flag of the ship.

Soon, however, he skidded to a halt, his face initially at panic, before morphing into confusion at what he saw.

A young woman, probably about 10 years his junior, with short orange hair that reached her neck, honeyish brown eyes, wearing a simple greenish blue short sleeved shirt with sandals in the same color, and wearing a short black skirt with white rings part of the design, a golden bracelet on her left wrist.

Following her, and holding onto various equipment was a young man, again roughly 10 years his junior (somehow he felt like this would be holding true for a while), with blond hair that reached slightly below his nose and covered his left eye, although his right was exposed and appeared to be a greyish blue. He wore a black double-breasted suit and tie with a buttoned blue shirt underneath. The funny part was he was balancing all the equipment on one arm while the other was holding a golden colored lighter, flicked open and ready to light a cigarette in his mouth.

'Wait, the pirates are just kids?' he thought in confusion.

The blond man noticed him first, and as soon as he saw Maria, he put his lighter away without lighting his cigarette.

The girl then noticed them, blinking in surprise as she saw him and Maria "Huh? Wait, someone was living here?"

He looked between the two of them, staying silent... but Maria wasn't discreet.

"Daddy and I are stuck here." she answered simply, making everyone look at her.

"Stuck here? So, some kind of storm washed ou up here then?" the blond man asked.

The man hesitated a bit before answering "Basically yeah." he said, still obviously on guard.

The girl seemed to put two and two together "You saw the ship first didn't you?" apparently his small twitch was answer enough for her "I guess I can't blame you for being defensive then, but I can assure you, we aren't your usual pirates." she said placatingly.

"How can I believe you?" the man asked, still wary.

"The best way to believe us would be if you met our captain." she said in deadpan.

The man looked even more confused at that "Why?"

"Let's just say he's the biggest, most happy-go-lucky moron in the world." the blond said with a sigh.

"Though, until he shows up, because the idiot went off on his own, it's just us, lucky for you, me and Sanji are the smarter members of the crew." the girl said, pointing at the now named Sanji with her thumb.

"What kind of crew are you?" the man asked, bewildered.

"Let's see... our captain is a moronic rubberman, our swordsman is a stupid mosshead who can't tell left from right," Sanji started dully, before kneeling and gesturing to the girl "The lovely Nami-swan is our navigator," and then he went back to normal "The sniper is a constant lier with a long nose, and then, yours truly, the amazing chef Sanji."

Nami rolled her eyes with a smirk as she listened to Sanji before turning to the man "So, what's your name?"

The man looked between the two of them a little more, before sighing as he finally relaxed and put Maria on her feet "My name's Jacob, and this is my daughter, Maria."

"Hi!" Maria said with a happy wave, to which Nami responded with her own wave and a smile.

Jacob suddenly blinked as he replayed what Sanji had said in his head "Wait... rubberman?"

Sanji looked at him "Hmm? Yeah, he ate the Gum-Gum Fruit, so he's a rubberman now, can't swim, just like every other Devil Fruit."

Jacob tilted his head from side to side with his eyes closed, thinking "Did this Devil Fruit have weird swirls, have strange colors, and taste horrible?"

Sanji blinked in surprise "Yeah, according to him it did, and it's kind of a general rule of Devil Fruits, that and being unable to swim."

Jacob slowly looked up at the sky dryly while mumbling "You hate me sometimes don't you?" before looking back at Sanji "Me and Maria ate some."

"What." Sanji replied flatly.

"We ate Devil Fruits, we didn't know what they were at the time and we were hungry." Jacob explained with a sigh.

Nami looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Well, what can they do then?"

"They turn us into creatures." Jacob said simply.

"Those would be Zoan fruits then, there's three categories, the Zoans, which transform the user into an animal, the Logias, which turn the user into an element, like say fire, smoke or sand, and Paramecia, which covers, well, everything else." Sanji explained.

Nami turned to him curiously "How do you know so much?"

"I read the Devil Fruit encyclopedia as a kid." he answered her with a smile, to which she nodded.

"I guess ours are special Zoans then." Jacob said, getting their attention back.

"Special how?" Nami asked curious as she looked at the father and daughter.

Jacob was about to answer, when... well, something fell in between them, creating a cloud of dust.

Nami and Sanji stared at it dryly, having a feeling they knew what caused it, while Jacob and Maria were confused.

Once the smoke cleared, everyone could see, standing in between the two groups, was a teen boy with black hair and eyes, a scar under his left eye, wearing a sleeveless red shirt that was buttoned up, blue shorts, a pair of sandals, and on top of his head was a straw hat with a red band on it.

And hanging off his back was...

"Oh my Arceus, that's a Riolu." Jacob muttered as he eyes the bipedal blue and black canine like Pokemon hanging off the boy's back.

Nami sighed "Jacob, allow me to present our captain, Monkey D. Luffy."

Luffy blinked as he looked around, spotting Nami and Sanji, and grinning "Hey guys! Me and Riolu found a lake on the island."

"Good find, we should stock up on as much drinking water as we can." Sanji said plainly as he finally set down Nami's gear.

Luffy nodded, before turning to Jacob and Maria and blinking in confusion "Who're you?"

"These are Jacob and Maria, they were basically shipwrecked onto this island." Nami answered for the two.

"Hey." Jacob said plainly as he nodded in greeting, while Maria waved at him with a big smile.

Luffy grinned "Hi! I'm Luffy, future Pirate King!"

Jacob rose an eyebrow "Pirate King?"

Before anyone could answer, the Riolu hanging off Luffy's back finally spoke up, repeating it's name in varying parts and intonations, and it kept talking for a few minutes.

Once it was done, Jacob hummed in thought "Gold Roger's treasure huh? This One Piece thing sounds interesting."

"Wait, you understood all that?" Nami asked in shock.

Jacob blinked in surprise, as he noticed the three pirates looking at him in awe "Uh, yeah, I did."

"I did too!" Maria exclaimed while raising her arms up with a smile.

Nami's jaw went slack "But... that means the fruits you ate turn you into Pokemon."

Jacob nodded "Yeah, Legendary Pokemon at that."

That stopped the awe and replaced it with confusion "What's a Legendary?" Luffy asked him with a confused tilt of his head.

Jacob gaped openly at them "You're kidding... right?"

The three shaking their heads at him prompted him to facepalm with a groan "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the group found themselves back at the ship, which Jacob and Maria learned was called the Going Merry, while the crew was called the Strawhat Pirates.

Now that he got a good look at the Merry, he saw that it looked like a caravel, but, bigger than normal, which he figured was explained by the Pokemon battle field on the deck, most likely for mock battles.

Waiting back on the ship had been the sniper and swordsman of the crew, Usopp and Roronoa Zoro respectively.

Usopp was a teen Luffy's age, wearing brown overalls, a white sash around his waist, a greenish yellow bandana covering his black curly hair, and shoes of the same color as the bandana, a pair of simpe goggles around his forehead, and a large bag hanging off his shoulder most of the time, however the most eye catching feature on his face was his long nose that reminded Jacob of a certain old story about a puppet. (he also had larger lips than a normal person, but the nose pulled all the attention)

Zoro was, well, like Sanji had said, he was a mosshead, as in, his hair was a moss green, cut short and somewhat spiky, he wore a simple white shirt with short sleeves, a green waistband around his, well, waist, dark green pants and boots, three gold earings on his left ear, and hanging off his waistband was a sword with a white handle and sheath, apparently known as Wado Ichimonji, although he said he was missing two swords since his previous ones broke.

Each member of the strawhat pirates apparently had a Pokemon partner of their own.

Luffy's was Riolu, Zoro's was a Scyther, Nami's was a Meowth, Usopp's was a Spinarak, and Sanji's was a Combusken, and if the darker shade of it's feathers were anything to go by, it was a Shiny.

Once that was explained, Jacob did have one question.

"Who does the Milotic belong to?" he asked while pointing to the beautiful sea snake pokemon that was lazing on the deck of the Merry.

"It's basically the crew's Pokemon, it's not much of a battler, it's our rescue Pokemon, in case someone goes overboard, like a Devil Fruit user." Usopp explained.

"That makes sense I suppose." Jacob said thoughfully.

Maria raised her hand and started shaking it, Nami smiling as she pointed at her "Yes?"

"How did you get your Pokemon?" she asked excitedly.

"Gramps gave me Riolu thinking it would help set me straight." Luffy said with a grin.

"I'm guessing it didn't?" Jacob asked in amusement.

"Nope! Shishishishi!" Luffy chuckled, still grinning.

"Funnily enough I met Scyther by pure chance while I was still a bounty hunter, the guy loves training as much as I do, so we just meshed well." Zoro said with a smirk as Scyther was meditating, though it did smirk.

"I've had Meowth for a couple of years, she's always been helpful back when I was a thief." Nami said, thinking back on those days while softly rubbing Meowth's back, the feline Pokemon purring softly.

"Right, totally nothing to do with the gold on it's forehead." Usopp mumbled lowly before smiling "I actually met Spinarak just a year ago, little guy had just hatched and all that, so he kinda followed me from then on." he said while the small spider rested on top of his head.

Sanji sighed as he leaned back "I've had Combusken for a long time, since I was just a kid and he was a Torchic. He's been with me since even before I was a chef." he said, smiling a bit as Combusken had helped him through some difficult times, the rooster pokemon smiling as well, holding a toothpcik in it's mouth in a manner similar to Sanji's cigarette.

Jacob nodded, taking it in, before looking back at everyone "Now, I guess I should talk about the Devil Fruits me and Maria ate."

"Wait, seriously?!" Usopp said in shock.

"Really?! That's cool, what did you get?!" Luffy asked in excitement.

"Yours is called the Gum-Gum Fruit right?" Jacob asked, earning a nod from Luffy "In that case... I suppose mine would be called the Dragon-Dragon Fruit... Model: Devil at that."

Usopp practically fell out of his seat, Spinarak copying him, while the others raised eyebrows, or in Luffy's case, his eyes shined.

"Wait, a Dragon Devil? Seriously?!" Usopp asked, a bit afraid.

"That's the best way I can describe Giratina." Jacob said with a shrug, before blinking in surprise as Maria pulled out a stack of Pokemon cards from somewhere "You had those with you earlier?" he asked surprised.

Maria nodded with a smile before going through the cards, eventually holding one up to the crew "This is what daddy turns into." she said happily as she showed the Giratina card to them.

Usopp turned a bit pale at the image "You're on our side right?" he asked, shaking a bit, while Spinarak was trying to curl up into a ball.

"Unless you attack me and Maria, yeah, I'm on your side." he said, making Usopp let out a sigh of relief as he slumped down, Spinarak doing the same.

"That thing looks stong." Zoro said with a grin.

"And so cool!" Luffy added.

"It's a Dragon and Ghost type." Jacob added, the others nodding.

"That certainly sounds promising." Nami muttered in thought, before looking at Maria and smiling sweetly (a genuine sweet smile not a scary one) "What about you Maria?"

 **10 seconds later**

"So adorable!" Nami practically squeed as she hugged the fully transformed Maria to her chest, the little girl giggling as Nami rubbed her cheek on her leafy back.

Jacob chuckled in amusement at the scene, before rubbing his chin in thought "I don't really know what to call her fruit though."

"How about the Hedge-Hedge Fruit? Since she's a hedgehog." Luffy said suddenly, making everyone look at him, Jacob and Maria in contemplation, and the others in shock for him saying something that actually makes sense.

"That does work well." Jacob said, before nodding "Hedge-Hedge Fruit it is then."

Nami shook her head to try and get over the fact that Luffy said something logical for once "That aside, usually Devil Fruits that turn a person into a Pokemon are called a Poke-Poke Fruit, Model: Pikachu for example."

"But you guys didn't even know what a Legendary is, so that wouldn't really work." Jacob countered, and Nami nodded, seeing his point there as she put Maria back down, the little girl turning back to full human and sitting back down.

"How many of these Legendaries are there?" Zoro asked.

Jacob closed his eyes in thought, tilting his head from side to side before opening his eyes again "About 50 Pokemon, if not more, are Legendary."

"That's quite a number, that would mean that counting that, there should be about 800 different known species of Pokemon if not more, right?" Sanji said, doing some quick mental math.

"More or less yeah." Jacob confirmed.

"So... can you tell us what these other legendaries are in case they have fruit users as well?" Usopp asked hopefully.

Jacob nodded, smiling a bit "Sure, I can do that." he turned to his daughter "Ready with the cards?"

Maria nodded with a smile as she grabbed her Pokemon cards, ready to show the Legendaries.

"First up would be the Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Ice, I suppose, otherwise known as Articuno." he said as Maria held up the card. (this is going to be the pattern for a while, I'm basically naming the Legendary Devil Fruits that could possibly appear for the whole next bit, and some commentary could happen, so here comes the shortened version.)

"Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Elec, AKA, Zapdos."

"Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Fire, AKA, Moltres."

"Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Clone, AKA, Mewtwo, the most powerful Psychic type ever." That one got some attention already.

"A clone? And it's the strongest psychic?" Usopp asked, a bit awed at that.

Jacob nodded "It can create a hurricane with just a thought if that puts things into perspective, and it has no weather controlling moves." Usopp shook a bit at the thought of meeting that one as Jacob started again.

"Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Origin, AKA, Mew, the genetic ancestor of every pokemon ever, speaks for itself right?" he finished it with a smirk, the others nodding in agreement.

"Beast-Beast Fruit, Model: Volcano, AKA, Entei."

"Beast-Beast Fruit, Model: Storm, AKA, Raikou."

"Beast-Beast Fruit, Model: Aurora, AKA, Suicune."

"Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Whirlpool, AKA, Lugia, the Guardian of the Sea."

"Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Ashes, AKA, Ho-oh, the Guardian of the Sky."

"Why ashes?" Nami asked.

"Because it's essentially a phoenix." Jacob answered, making Nami groan at the thought of fighting an enemy that wouldn't want to stay down.

"Fairy-Fairy Fruit, Model: Sprite, AKA, Celebi, basically a fairy that can travel through time, and don't even THINK about it." he tacked on at the end, seeing some of the strawhats starting to drift off in thought.

"Right, sorry, moving on." Usopp said.

"Golem-Golem Fruit, Model: Stone, AKA, Regirock."

"Golem-Golem Fruit, Model: Frost, AKA, Regice."

"Golem-Golem Fruit, Model: Iron, AKA, Registeel."

"Eon-Eon Fruit, Model: Male, and Model: Female, AKA, Latios and Latias, the Eon twins."

"Behemoth-Behemoth Fruit, AKA, Groudon."

"Leviathan-Leviathan Fruit, AKA, Kyogre."

"Dragon-Dragon Fruit, Model: Weather, AKA, Rayquaza." Nami perked up at that one.

"A dragon that controls weather? So, it has access to the weather moves then?" she asked.

"It can learn Sunny Day and Rain Dance yes, as for the other moves, considering it can control wind patterns, it most likely could recreate them." Jacob explained, Nami nodding.

"Wish-Wish Fruit, AKA, Jirachi, a Pokemon capable of granting any wish possible."

"Alien-Alien Fruit, AKA, Deoxys, and yes, it's an actual Pokemon that comes from space." Jacob said, making the strawhats gape at him.

"Fairy-Fairy Fruit, Model: Knowledge, AKA, Uxie."

"Fairy-Fairy Fruit, Model: Emotion, AKA, Mesprit."

"Fairy-Fairy Fruit, Model: Willpower, AKA, Azelf."

"So, Fairies that have powers related to knowledge, emotions and willpower? That honestly sounds like it could be overpowered in the wrong hands." Usopp said, sweating a bit.

"Considering looking into Uxie's eyes turns you brain dead, I'd have to agree." Jacob said, making Usopp pale a bit.

"Dragon-Dragon Fruit, Model: Time, AKA, Dialga."

"Dragon-Dragon Fruit, Model: Space, AKA, Palkia."

"That sounds so cool!" Luffy exclaimed.

"You know, looking at them, they remind me of Giratina." Nami said as she eyed the two cards.

"That's to be expected, for together with Giratina, they form the Creation Trio, with Giratina rulling over Anti-Matter." Jacob explained, gaining stunned silence.

"That's... so freaking powerful." Usopp muttered in awe.

He paused at the next one "This one... I guess it's the Tort-Tort Fruit, Model: Lava, Heatran is a complex looking Pokemon."

Sanji looked at the card that Maria held up "Tort for Tortoise I'm guessing. Yeah, kinda hard to describe even with that."

"Golem-Golem Fruit, Model: Titan, AKA, Regigigas, the island puller."

"It's strong enough to pull whole islands?!" Luffy asked, his eyes shining in excitement.

"Yeah, basically." Jacob said with a chuckle "I already told you about my fruit, as for Maria, her Pokemon is called Shaymin."

"Next would be the Moon-Moon Fruit, Model: Dream, AKA, Cresselia."

"Moon-Moon Fruit, Model: Nightmare, AKA, Darkrai."

"Fairy-Fairy Fruit, Model: Drifter, AKA, Phione."

"Fairy-Fairy Fruit, Model: Prince, AKA, Manaphy, also known as the Prince of the Sea."

He suddently took a deep breath "This next one is a fruit that you should all pray god keps under lock and key, because it's the God-God Fruit, AKA, Arceus, he who created the universe."

Silence covered the room as everyone processed that thought, with Usopp slowly starting to shake.

"Please tell me that's the worst we could encounter." Nami pleaded, slightly pale, Jacob's nod at her question helped a bit.

"Next, the Fairy-Fairy Fruit, Model: Victory, AKA, Victini."

"These next ones... Just-Just Fruit, Model: Iron, AKA, Cobalion, leader of the Swords of Justice." Zoro rose an interested eyebrow at the title.

"Just-Just Fruit, Model: Cavern, AKA, Terrakion."

"Just-Just Fruit, Model: Grass, AKA, Virizion."

"Just-Just Fruit, Model: Water, AKA, Keldeo."

"Nature-Nature Fruit, Model: Cyclone, AKA, Tornadus."

"Nature-Nature Fruit, Model: Bolt, AKA, Thundurus."

"Nature-Nature Fruit, Model: Abundance, AKA, Landorus."

"Dragon-Dragon Fruit, Model: Truth, AKA, Reshiram."

"Dragon-Dragon Fruit, Model: Ideals, AKA, Zekrom."

"Dragon-Dragon Fruit, Model: Empty, AKA, Kyurem... those last three? They are weird Pokemon, since originally, Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem were one single dragon, with Kyurem itself beig the shell of it's original body, while the other two are parts of psyche split off." he explained, and the strawhats took a moment to process the idea of a pokemon splitting into three.

"Fairy-Fairy Fruit, Model: Song, AKA, Meloetta."

"Bug-Bug Fruit, Model: Techno, AKA, Genesect."

"Deer-Deer Fruit, Model: Life, AKA, Xerneas."

"Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Death, AKA, Yveltal."

"Those last two counter each other I'm guessing?" Sanji asked, receiving a nod.

"Dragon-Dragon Fruit, Model: Cell, AKA, Zygarde."

"Fairy-Fairy Fruit, Model: Jewel, AKA, Diancie."

"Fairy-Fairy Fruit, Model: Djinn, AKA, Hoopa."

He closed his eyes again, tilting his head once more "This one... perhaps... the Guard-Guard Fruit, Model: Steam, AKA, Volcanion."

He chuckled "These next four are somewhat straightforward, first, the Tiki-Tiki Fruit, Model: Thunder, AKA, Tapu Koko."

"Tiki-Tiki Fruit, Model: Mental, AKA, Tapu Lele."

"Tiki-Tiki Fruit, Model: Plantation, AKA, Tapu Bulu."

"Tiki-Tiki Fruit, Model: Wave, AKA, Tapu Fini."

"Cosmic-Cosmic Fruit, Model: Cloud, AKA, Cosmog."

"Cosmic-Cosmic Fruit, Model: Cocoon, AKA, Cosmoem."

"Cosmic-Cosmic Fruit, Model: Sun, AKA, Solgaleo."

"Cosmic-Cosmic Fruit, Model; Moon, AKA, Lunalaa."

A silent moment passed amongst the crew as those last two registered in their heads, combined with the cards.

"You're saying a lion and a bat can control the sun and the moon respectively?" Sanji asked, slightly on edge.

"So cool." Luffy breathed in awe.

"They don't control them, they only draw power from the celestial bodies in question, thankfully." Jacob said, easing the growing fear in both Usopp and Nami.

"Prism-Prism Fruit, AKA, Necrozma, it's abilities are mostly unknown sadly."

His expression then shifted to utterly serious as he grabbed a few cards from Maria's deck himself "These next ones are nearly just as dangerous as the God-God Fruit, and if they are ever encountered, the best thing to do is to run, these creatures are simply known as Ultra Beasts, their status as Pokemon is unknown."

"UB-UB Fruit, Model: Symbiont, AKA, Nihilego."

"UB-UB Fruit, Model: Absorption, AKA, Buzzwole."

"UB-UB Fruit, Model: Beauty, AKA, Pheromosa."

"UB-UB Fruit, Model: Lightning, AKA, Xurkitree."

"UB-UB Fruit, Model: Blaster, AKA, Celesteela."

"UB-UB Fruit, Model: Blade, AKA, Kartana."

"UB-UB Fruit, Model: Glutton, AKA, Guzzlord."

The strawhats all closely studied the images of the Ultra Beasts, it payed to be cautious after all, even Luffy could understand the danger from Jacob's tone.

"Guzzlord doesn't poop!" Maria cut in randomly while raising her arms up, utterly shredding the tension to pieces.

Luffy looked up at that, his face becoming curious and pained, although, the pained look was shared by the other strawhats, not being able to use the bathroom was a painful thought "But where does all the food go?"

"It somehow uses all the energy from the food it ingests, meaning no wastes are left." Jacob said with a shrug.

Luffy stared at him for a few moments, before nodding "So it's a mystery stomach."

Jacob rose an eyebrow while the other strawhats groaned or facepalmed, even Riolu seemed embarassed by Luffy's words.

"Anyway." Nami said, wanting to move past that "Now that we know what we should look out for... what do we do from here?" she asked, looking at Jacob.

"You mean about me and Maria right?" he asked, earning a nod, prompting him to sigh "I don't really know, think y-"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by Luffy "Join my crew!"

That made everyone turn to the grinning boy.

Jacob gaped at him "Excuse me... what?"

"Join my crew. You could be our expert on Pokemon because you know about some we don't, so you probably know even more about those we do know, plus your Devil Fruit lets you turn into a super cool dragon! So come on, join us!" Luffy said, grinning all the while.

Jacob stared at him for a few moments "I... I don't know, honestly, I just want to keep Maria safe." he said, placing his hand on his daughter's head as she smiled up at him.

"To be fair, we could help out with that as well, and I'd feel bad if we just left you on the island." Sanji added, though he felt a bit unsure himself.

"I wouldn't be against it honestly, having someone else with a brain on board would definetly help me stay sane." Nami said while rubbing her forehead.

Jacob closed his eyes after a few moments, titlting his head once more, which they came to realise meant he was in deep thought, before opening them and looking at Luffy "I think... I'll consider it, in the meantime, we'll ride on the Merry with you until I reach my decision, how does that sound?"

Luffy kept up his grin "That works, I know you'll end up joining though."

Jacob smiled in amusement "Is that so?"

"Trust me, you probably will. When he seriously asks someone to join, he doesn't let them go." Zoro said dryly, the others nodding in agreement.

Jacob could feel the sweatdrop on the back of his head "Right." he said a bit skeptically.

Any further talking was stopped by the sound of a growling stomach... that wasn't Luffy for once, as everyone looked at Maria.

Sanji chuckled "Well then, I believe the small lady is hungry, I'll whip something up."

Jacob nodded in thanks while Maria started playing with her cards while waiting.

"Luffy, you're gonna bring Usopp to the lake you found and fill up some of the water barrels, Zoro, go grab food and bring it back, Sanji will decide if anything's edible or not, and don't forget to bring Scyther with you so you don't get lost." Nami said, standing up as she handed out orders.

She turned to Maria "Say, Maria, how about you go see Milotic on the deck?" she suggested with a smile.

Maria looked up at her, then smiled brightly "OK miss Nami!" she said, before running out of the room, the others following to go do as Nami said, though Zoro could be heard grumbling beneath his breath.

With everyone save for Sanji and Jacob gone, Nami turned to the older man "I've been meaning to ask, but... where's her mother?"

Jacob looked away at that, before sighing "Let's just say she and I don't see eye to eye."

Nami looked at him for a few moments, before nodding, understanding that he wouldn't want to talk about it after just meeting them.

Jacob then gave her a look with a raised eyebrow "I gotta ask though, shouldn't the captain be the one giving orders?"

Nami gave him a dry stare "Do you really think a moron like that could give a good order?"

Jacob stilled at that, before nodding in agreement "Good point."

Nami chuckled a bit, before going back outside to look over her tangerine groves.

Jacob sighed before leaning onto the table.

First a whirlpool portal, washing up on a deserted island, then eating a fruit that turned him into a Legendary Pokemon, becoming pretty sure he was in a different world because he'd seen a HUGE fish off in the distance when he flew up high at one point, and now meeting friendly pirates, and the captain wanted to recruit him to be their expert on Pokemon.

"This is gonna be one hell of an adventure, I just know it." he said outloud.

"Hopefully it'll be fun at least." Sanji shot back, making Jacob chuckle as he turned to look out the window, watching his daughter playing with Riolu, Meowth and Spinarak, making him smile.

"I'm sure it'll be." he murmured fondly.

* * *

 **AND DONE!**

 **That's the prologue to this new story people!**

 **Bet no one expected I'd pull in a father and his daughter right?**

 **And yes, them getting those pokemon specifically is a shoutout to the movie.**

 **Now, as you may guess, this makes Jacob rather physically overpowered.**

 **Don't worry though, at the moment, he's on par with Sanji and Zoro, so, yes, the Monster Trio just became a Monster Quartet.**

 **I hope that I'll bring you lots of warm fuzzy feelings from Maria as well.**

 **Regarding the Pokemon partners I chose, I chose them because I thought they fit well with them.**

 **Regarding Sanji having the only shiny, well, it's a subtle shiny, the difference is hard to notice in some cases.**

 **Some other crew members who'll join later will have more obvious shinies with them though, but I won't say who.**

 **As well, be warned that Movies and Fillers will be used in the story, both for padding, and to give more character interaction, though, we can all agree that Omatsuri Island is not happening.**

 **After all, who wants to see a Jacob who's absolutely livid? Not this guy.**

 **And on the subject of what the Pokemon will do in the big fights... fight other Pokemon of course.**

 **Quick note, I don't need submissions on what Pokemon other crew members should get, I already decided on all of them.**

 **Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this story as it unfolds.**

 **See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome back to FPD!**

 **Now, something that you might not have been expecting, but, both this story, and Desire Cruise, will be using filler arcs and movies to help pad them out, as well as original arcs from time to time.**

 **Sometimes certain fillers and movies will overlap of course, though not always.**

 **And a lot of them get modified due to being put into canon, and having extra crew members around.**

 **Now, with that little warning said, enjoy the first modified filler arc.**

* * *

'You know, when I pictured pirates, I pictured something grand, something exciting… this wasn't really what I had in mind.' Jacob thought to himself as he sliced up a green pepper, helping Sanji with cooking dinner.

"Once you're done with that one can you get me about three potatoes from the bag?" the cook asked, receiving a nod from Jacob who went and did just that, before moving on to the next pepper to cut up.

"So. is it always this calm?" Jacob asked.

"Not really, but we take the calm days when they come." Sanji said with a shrug.

"Out of curiosity, what's Combusken doing?" Jacob asked as he hadn't seen the rooster as of yet.

"I told him to and try to fish up something edible. With any luck, he won't be constantly grabbing Magikarp with that fishing rod." Sanji said with a sigh.

"It's that much of a common problem?" Jacob asked in slight surprise, receiving a nod from the cook.

Suddenly, the door to the kitchen was pushed open… with as much force as a 4 (soon 5) year old could muster "Dad! We forgot two pokemon!"

Jacob blinked as he turned to the door "We did? Huh, they must be recent ones then."

Maria nodded "We forgot Magearna and Marshadow."

Jacob nodded "Right then." he then grabbed the two cards and showed them to Sanji "Magearna is a Steel and Fairy Type, supposedly created by human hands in ancient times, the chances of it's fruit existing are low, but if it does, it would be the Mecha-Mecha Fruit, Model: Fairy. As for Marshadow, it's a Ghost and Fighting type, and known to be elusive according to stories, it's fruit would be the Ghost-Ghost Fruit, Model: Fighter."

Sanji nodded as he observed the two cards, before Jacob passed them back to Maria.

"Can you go tell the others about the names I gave the fruits and show them the cards as well?" he asked her with a smile.

She saluted him with a smile "Yes sir!" before running out of the room and heading for the closest person she could find.

As it turns out, that first person was Nami, whom she almost ran right into before getting her attention and repeating what her father had said.

After that she found Usopp and had come down from the crow's nest, then Luffy, who was excited about the info, and then waking up Zoro to show him, which had involved getting Luffy's Riolu to slap him awake with a Force Palm.

Once she'd finished informing everyone, she started wandering around the ship, as she usually did, watching as Combusken used a fishing rod, reeling up a Magikarp before throwing it back out to sea, Scyther was practicing it's strikes on the back of the ship, with Spinarak watching it do so in interest, Meowth was snoring away like a simple lazy cat, while Riolu was trying to stop Luffy from falling off Merry's figurehead, as for Milotic, she could be seen periodically jumping out of the water on the side opposite to where Combusken was fishing, getting her usual workout in.

Half an hour later, when everything had calmed down and everyone had returned to what they were doing before, Luffy sighed for the… who knows how many number of times "I'm boooored. Nami! When's the next island?"

Nami looked up from her map, giving him a dull look "Still a while at least, Loguetown is pretty close to the Red Line, so I'd say about a week until we get there considering we made that detour north when Usopp spotted the island that Jacob and Maria were on." she sighed slightly "At least we avoided the storm in the area… but…" she looked up at the sky, feeling the shifting winds "I don't think it's all gone from the east blue yet."

"This is taking too long." Luffy muttered with a pout, before his stomach grumbled "And now I'm hungry. Sanji! We got any fish?"

Sanji poked his head out of the kitchen before walking out "Nope, Combusken didn't have any luck sadly, he kept getting Magikarp."

"Or the occasional Goldeen." Jacob muttered as Maria was napping in his lap.

Meanwhile said rooster pokemon was trying to vent his frustration on the back of the ship.

Then Scyther walked into the area, intending to train, and said something insulting.

Is it really that surprising they started acting like their trainers and attempted to kick each other's asses?

Suddenly, Usopp noticed something up on the crow's nest "Hey! I can see a whole flock of Wingulls over there!"

"Wingulls huh?" Sanji muttered before smiling a bit "Seems we're in luck. Hey Luffy! When their's a flock of Wingulls over the sea, it usually means there's a school of fish."

Seriously?!" Luffy asked as his mouth started to water.

"Or one big fish. Seriously, there's something big floating on the water!" Usopp added to the statement.

"For real?!" Luffy shouted, and one could swear his eyes were trying to take on a fish shape.

"Well, we just need to have Milotic go and-" Sanji started before being cut off by… well, we all know who.

"Gum-Gum Net Catch!" Luffy shouted as he stretched his arm out towards the shape on the water.

"Or we can do that too I guess." Sanji finished dully as Luffy started to reel his arm back in "Well, good thing no one except for moss… oh this should be good." he said with a grin as he looked at the sleeping Zoro who was on the prow with Luffy.

When Luffy brought his arm with the catch back onto the ship, he ended up hitting Zoro as well, sending him flying out into the water.

Seconds later, Zoro was brought back to the ship by Milotic "I swear… one day… I'm gonna… kill him." he gasped out while coughing out water.

"How often does that happen?" Jacob asked, turning from what Luffy had dragged onto the ship.

"Too often." Zoro grumbles as he finishes hoisting himself up "So, what did he grab?"

Jacob simply steps aside, letting Zoro see the unconscious girl sprawled on the prow and covered in water. "Does that include fishing up people from the ocean?" he asked, a little worried at the last part. With good reason too. The girl seemed only a few year older than Maria…

Zoro actually blinked a few times "That's honestly a first. Hopefully the only time it happens as well."

"You have to wonder what she was doing out there though." Nami wonders with a frown, before Sanji picks the girl up and carries her to the kitchen so she could eat as soon as she woke up, with Jacob grabbing a spare blanket from Nami's room.

At the same time, Maria woke up from her nap "What happened?" she asked sleepily as she watched her father go into the kitchen with the blanket.

"Luffy pulled in a girl who was unconscious on the water." Usopp explained as he came down from the crow's nest.

Maria blinked as she tilted her head "Is she a mermaid?"

Usopp laughed a little bit before shaking his head "Naw, she was in a boat. But, we might see mermaids one day you know?"

Maria's face lights up like a christmas tree at that "Really?!" she asked excitedly.

"We've already met some… bad examples of the fishman race, so hopefully the next underwater people we meet are nicer." Usopp said, taking a moment to think of how to put Arlong simply.

Maria nodded as she looked back towards the kitchen, getting up and walking towards it, seeing her dad placing the blanket on the girl as she was placed on a small cot in the room.

"Is she gonna be ok daddy?" Maria asked him as she walked closer.

He turned to her, smiling a bit "She will be sweetie, she just needs to warm up after being in the water for a while."

Maria nodded at that, thinking deeply, before smiling as an idea hit her "I can help warm her up daddy!" she says, already taking her halfway form, her flowers pulsing with a bright glow.

Jacob blinked as he looked at her "Wait, what are you…?" he trailed off as her flowers created a bright ball of orange energy which shot up, phasing through the roof, and reached the sky, and a second later, the sunlight intensified, as well as the inside of the room warming up.

Jacob slowly blinks as he turns to Maria, smiling proudly "Was that Sunny Day?"

She nodded, grinning.

He blinked again "Isn't that a TM move?" he asked, stunned.

She tilted her head to the side, blinking in confusion "Why?"

Jacob tried to find the right words the explain she just broke the laws of reality by learning a move she wasn't able to, before sighing and simply patting her on the head "Nothing sweetie, just very impressed and proud of you."

She smiled brightly at that before hugging him.

Meanwhile, the rest of the crew outside were confused "Hey, who used Sunny Day?" Usopp asked, confused.

Nami opened her jaw, a kneejerk reaction to blaming it on the most likely suspect, before a certain fact clicked in her head "Wait… none of our pokemon can naturally learn Sunny Day."

Jacob's head peeked out of the doorway as he listened to the conversation "Yeah… that was Maria, she somehow learned Sunny Day all on her own when she shouldn't be able to, don't ask me how, even I don't know."

Nami was struck speechless by that, honestly she expected reality breaking stuff from Luffy, not from an adorable little girl.

As for Jacob, when he turned back to look inside the room, he smiled as he saw Maria in her full Shaymin form, curled up on the girl's chest, trying to share some heat down to her without putting her full weight on her.

Hours later, Sanji had finished preparing a soup for their guest, who was just about waking up now.

The young girl groaned softly before blinking her eyes awake, seeing a wooden ceiling above her, and then feeling a weight on her chest, looking down to see, in her eyes, the most adorable hedgehog ever, which she couldn't help but cuddle as she whispered "So cute!"

"Thank you." Maria said happily as the girl suddenly stopped and looked down at her with wide eyes, since, that felt… strange.

"I know I can understand animals but that didn't feel like it normally does." she muttered in thought.

"Probably because Maria spoke normally." Jacob said, making the girl jump as she turned to him from where he was shoving a piece of steak into Luffy's mouth to shut him up in advance so he didn't mention anything about them being pirates in front of a confused kid.

He wanted the kid to regain her bearings before she was told that, because that way she might question the fact that there was a child already on board, and it wasn't against her will.

"Anyway, the little miss here is probably hungry right now after being out at sea for who knows how long, so let's all eat." Sanji said as he placed bowls of soup on the table, with Maria jumping off the girl's chest and taking her human form at the same time before sitting down next to her father.

The girl meanwhile, blinked as she realised that the cute little hedgehog had in fact been a girl a few years younger than her.

As she sat down, looking at the bowl of soup warily, she was once again surprised as Maria suddenly started talking to her "I'm Maria! What's your name?"

The girl blinked at the sudden greeting, before the question clicked in her head "My name's Apis."

"Well Apis, it's nice to meet you, I'm Jacob, you've already met Maria, the chef is Sanji, the only adult girl here is Nami." that one brought a small snort from said redhead "The one with green hair is Zoro, the long nosed one is Usopp, and the idiot with his mouth full here is Luffy." Jacob finished as he pointed at everyone, and true to his word, Luffy's mouth was full, with several slices of meat just sticking out past his lips.

Apis just stared at Luffy, bewildered for several moments, before she finally took a sip from her soup, her eyes widening as it hit her taste buds, before she started to almost greedily drink it down.

When Apis was done drinking down the soup, she let out a pleased sigh, before finally asking something that had been bothering her "Maria's younger than me right? What's she doing on a ship?"

"That would be because my daughter and I ended up shipwrecked and then were rescued by the crew here." Jacob explained simply.

Apis looked at everyone "A crew… this small?" she said with a small frown as she tried to understand what that meant, with everything slowly sliding into place "So, you're not Marines then… are you explorers?"

Luffy tried to mumble something past all the food in his mouth, but all that was heard was gibberish, though the shake of his head did answer her question.

"Not explorers… wait… you're not pirates, are you?" Apis asked, being obviously worried.

"We are, but, you could say we're not your typical kind of pirates either." Nami said, adding the last bit quickly when she saw Apis ready to bolt.

"What makes you different?" Apis asked, still on guard.

"Well, for one, normal pirates don't make it a habit of saving people in trouble." Sanji said with a smile as he picked up her empty bowl to wash it.

Apis looked at him for a moment before nodding slowly "That… makes sense. So… you guys just… hunt for treasure then or something?"

Luffy finally finished swallowing all of his food "That's right! And I'm going to find the greatest treasure ever! The One Piece!"

Apis looked at him with wide eyes for his statement, before shaking her head to regain her mental footing "So, I guess you guys are nice pirates… kinda."

"That's a simple way of summing it up yeah." Usopp agreed to the statement with a shrug.

"So, Apis, why were you out at sea?" Nami asked the girl who was finally calming down.

"Well… I was kind of escaping from the Marines." she admitted sheepishly.

Everyone blinked as they looked at her, before Zoro broke the silence "You don't hear that everyday."

"Yeah, well… their kind of… after something a friend of mine as." she answered vaguely.

"And that something would be?" Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow.

Apis fidgeted "Sorry, but… I don't know if I should tell you, it's kind of important."

"That's fair enough I suppose, but, I have to ask, where you trying to get somewhere with that small boat of yours?" Nami asked curiously.

Apis nodded "Yeah, I was trying to get back home."

"And where would home be?" Usopp asked.

"It's called Warship Island, because it's, well, shaped like a huge warship." she said with a shrug.

Everyone blinked at the description as Nami grabbed her map of the East Blue to try and find said island "Well… that's… odd." Jacob said after several moments of silence.

"Ah, there it is." Nami said suddenly as she pointed to an area near the Grand Line on her chart "Warship Island, and it's not too far from Loguetown, so I think we can make a detour."

Apis blinked once, twice, before smiling hopefully "You'll get me back home?"

"Sure! Sounds like it could be adventure too!" Luffy said with a grin.

"Thank you so much! I don't know how I can ever repay you!" she said as she bowed.

"Oh! You can play with me!" Maria said happily, being excited at the idea of a friend close to her age.

Apis blinked at that, before nodding with a smile "Ok."

Maria quickly ran out of the room, with Apis following after her as quick as she could, before the others looked between each other.

"We're going to encounter those marines soon aren't we?" Jacob asked.

"Knowing our luck, it's pretty likely." Sanji admitted with a sigh as he lit a cigarette for a quick smoke since no more kids were in the room.

"I say either tonight or tomorrow." Usopp said as he slouched onto the table.

"Might want to make sure the cannon is armed and ready then." Jacob suggested, with Usopp nodding and heading to check on the ship's sole weapon.

"I'll try and see if I have any maps of Warship Island itself, if not, well I know what I'm doing once we get there." Nami said with a small grin as she thought of her stack of papers in her room, which she shared with Maria because it was the only room with a bed.

Jacob had no issues with sleeping in a hammock with the other guys in the same room thankfully.

As the day rolled by, the crew continued to do what they normally did, this time having adjusted their course to head towards Warship Island and bringing Apis home.

Zoro mostly trained with Scyther since he was fully awake now, Luffy just continued to goof off, though Riolu kept hitting him in the back of the head whenever he was hatching up a crazy and or stupid plan, Sanji was working on a few new recipes while Combusken kept him focused on actually handling that and not trying to woo Nami, Usopp stayed up on the crow's nest, acting as lookout with Spinarak trying to help him with ideas for new tools, and Nami was mostly looking for any maps she may have on their destination with Meowth's help, eventually finding an old one that dated back to a few decades. As for Maria, she ended up playing different games with Apis, all come up with one the fly, while Jacob mostly cleaned Milotic's scales as it was his turn for the day to do so since the water type couldn't handle all of them.

Though they obviously stopped in the middle of the night, weighing anchor and waiting for morning to keep going.

And it was after the early morning fog had lifted that they had their first sign of them being close.

"That's… definitely a Marine ship in the distance." Jacob muttered as he looked through the spyglass from up on the crow's nest.

"So… what should we do then?" Sanji asked after Jacob relayed the information then.

"We kick their butts." Luffy said simply before Riolu slapped him upside the head, making his head shake like a bobble head "We go around them?" he rectified with a raised eyebrow, with Riolu nodding.

"Not the easiest thing to do with how many of them are present." Nami said with a frown as she looked out over the ocean, being glad that the marines hadn't seem to spot them yet.

"It's them, the Marines I escaped from." Apis pointed out when she saw the large 8 on one of the sails.

"Even more reason to get the hell out of dodge then." Zoro muttered.

Maria blinked as she looked at the ships, before turning to Apis "Their bad guys?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

Apis opened her mouth to answer… before realising said answer wasn't so straightforward.

She had to take a moment to think it out "Kind of? Marines are usually the good guys… and pirates are usually the bad guys, but, I guess sometimes it's different."

"Like seeing the world in shades of gray." Sanji added with a nod.

Maria blinked before looking around everywhere "But… I don't see any gray here?"

"It's a figure of speech." Usopp answered her, making the young girl just blink again.

Any further conversation was cut off as cannon fire sounded, the waters around the Going Merry exploding in a shower of spray, and making the ship rock back and forth from the sudden waves.

"Attention pirate vessel! Stop your ship immediately! You've had your warning shot, the next won't miss!" they heard a voice call out from the Marine ship, most likely it's commanding officer using a megaphone of some kind.

"Like hell we're gonna stop." Jacob muttered as he glided down onto the deck in halfway form before going back to normal.

"I guess we're fighting them then." Zoro said with a grin.

"Looks like it!" Luffy agreed with a laugh.

"H-hey hold it! Why do you two always do this? Do you actually think you can take on a whole fleet?!" Usopp shouted at them while panicking.

Meanwhile, Apis and Maria were recovering from the suddenness of the attack, though Maria wouldn't let go of her father as soon as he touched down.

As Usopp continued to argue with Zoro and Luffy about whether or not fighting back was the best idea, with their pokemon having a similar discussion, Apis looked to a group of seagulls that had landed on the ship's railing.

"There's a wind coming…" she muttered, catching a few of the other's attention "A BIG wind." she added, somewhat louder.

Nami looked up for a moment, her eyes widening slightly, before turning to the crew "Zoro! Turn the sails south! Usopp, Sanji, turn us hard to starboard!" her orders were met with a confused silence "NOW!" she added, her statement punctuated by Meowth hissing at the designated members, getting them into action.

"Something wrong?" Jacob asked while Luffy looked at Nami confused.

"There's a squall coming, we'll catch it, and use it to escape. There's too many of them for us to take on, especially not with two kids on board." Nami explained, before turning to Apis with a quizzical glance, wondering just how she knew of the incoming wind.

Moments later, the wind shifted, catching in the sails and jostling the crew on the ship as they suddenly picked up speed and sailed onwards south.

"Alright! We're losing them!" Usopp cheered.

"We're going super fast too!" Luffy added with a laugh as he looked out over the water.

Minutes later, as most of the crew were celebrating their escape, Zoro and Jacob were looking around in confusion.

"I'm not the only one who's noticing something wrong with this picture… right?" Zoro asked.

"No… I see it too." Jacob responded with a frown.

"What's wrong you two?" Nami asked as she noticed their serious looks.

"Well… the ship stopped moving." Zoro pointed out.

"And there isn't any wind at all." Jacob added.

Nami blinked as she looked around, realising they were right.

It took several moments for her to realise what that meant.

And her scream of horror brought the others out of their celebration.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked with a confused frown.

"This is bad…" Nami muttered as she gripped the railing tightly "We're in the Calm Belt!"

"What's that?" Usopp asked, confused.

"A stretch of sea that is completely calm waters, and we NEED, to get out of here!" Nami stressed, spying Jacob going to get something below deck, having quickly understood what the situation meant.

"I don't see the problem, I mean, the water's peaceful right? Why should we go somewhere else?" Luffy asked with a confused pout.

"Maybe because there isn't any wind either?" Sanji ventured a guess, earning a nod from Nami and making him rush below deck to help Jacob get the paddles.

"So… are we in the Grand Line then? It's a weird ocean right?" Luffy muttered, completely confused.

Nami groaned "No, no we are not in the Grand Line. We're in one of the two strips of ocean surrounding the Grand Line known as the Calm Belt, where absolutely no wind or waves are present… but that's not even the worse part about it."

"What's the worst part?" Zoro asked, with Nami's answer being cut off as the ship suddenly lurched to one side and then back, seemingly rising up.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Jacob asked as him and Sanji came back above deck, staring around as several forms rose out of the water.

"They're here." Nami muttered fearfully as she stared up and around, pulling Apis and Maria close to her, the two younger girls looking around worried.

Surrounding the ship, and with one below them, where several HUGE Sea Kings.

Jacob eyed all the huge beasts, and only had one thing to say.

"This is bad."

* * *

 **Yep, cliffhanger.**

 **And we're starting the story off with the Warship Island arc, BEFORE the crew reaches Loguetown.**

 **Because that makes more sense to me honestly, since they're supposed to head up Reverse Mountain right after leaving Loguetown.**

 **Also, yes, Maria literally hacks life and learns stuff she shouldn't be able to yet, because she's just so adorable and naive she doesn't know that she can't learn that XD**

 **Thing to point out, obviously Maria is going to be like the little sister of the crew, especially with Nami due to being the only other female prescense on board... for now.**


End file.
